Character (FCS)
This page contains information about modding Kenshi's characters. Modding is done through the Forgotten Construction Set (FCS). Attributes Attributes are the Items own stats that do not require references to other Items (such as weapons or factions). These are mostly strings, integers and mesh/body files. They are found on the left hand side of an Item's properties window. Base *Name: Pretty straightforward, this is the name which the game and construction set display for this Item. *Object Type: What type of Item this is (CHARACTER). Can not be changed. *String ID: The String ID is a unique identifier for each item, it must never be the same for 2 objects. DO NOT CHANGE IT if already placed in the game world (otherwise those references will vanish). If it is already referenced by another object (e.g. item in a character inventory), that's okay because it will update the ID in those references. It is what determines when an item in a .mod file modifies/inherits from an item in another file (usually .base). (rule of thumb: you will probably never need to change String ID, unless you've done something very, VERY wrong) Bounty *Assigns Bounties: If true, this character will assign bounties to characters they see committing crimes. *Bounty Amount: Size of bounty (if any). *Bounty Amount Fuzz: Bounty amount will randomly vary by this amount. *Bounty Chance: Chance of this character having a bounty (between 0 and 100). General *Body: The body shape of this character (.body file). Leave blank for random body. *Dumb: This character is incapable of using dialogue, except in cases the dialog specifically calls for the character. *Faction Importance: Multiplier for the effect on faction relations any actions relating to this character. Set low for peasants, high for nobles or diplomats. Essentially this expresses how important this character is to its faction. *Mesh: Supposedly changes the character's mesh, appears to have no effect. Levels * Armour Grade: sets the grade of armour worn by this character. * Armour Upgrade Chance: Percent chance that a piece of armour worn by the character will be one weapon grade higher. * Combat Stats: Base level for combat-related skills. * Ranged Stats: Base level for ranged combat skills. * Stats Randomise: Randomises stats by this amount. * Stealth Stats: Base level for stealth-related skills. * Strength: Base level for this character's strength. * Unarmed Stats: Base level for hand-to-hand skills. Money * Money Item Max: Maximum number of Cats the character may have in their inventory. * Money Item Min: Minimum number of cats the character may have in their inventory. * Money Item Prob: Likelihood of this character having cats in their inventory, 0-1. * Money Max: Maximum amount of money that this character will spawn with (i.e., for buying at a Shop Counter). * Money Min: Minimum amount of money that this character will spawn with. * Wages: This amount of money is added to the character's balance every day, ideally to make sure civilians can keep shopping. Tags *Is Trader: If true, this character is a trader. Must have either a large backpack or a shop. And a vendor item list. *NPC Class: The NPC's classification, used so different NPCs can recognize each other. Type *Female Chance: Percent chance that this character will spawn as a female. *Named: If true, this character has a name randomly chosen from the name list. Otherwise, the "Name" attribute will be used. *Shaved: Whether or not this character's head is shaved like a slave's. For Sheks, this will result in their horns being removed. *Slave: Sets current slave state, such as none, obedient, or escaped. *Unique: This character will only ever spawn once. *Wears Uniform: This character's clothing counts as a faction uniform. References References are properties of an item that are determined by other Items, such as a characters inventory, a faction's members or an town's residents. These are not always required and can often be left blank. They are found on the right hand side of an Item's properties window. *AI Goals: Set of goals that will always apply to this character.* *Animation Files: Overrides the default animation files with other specified files. *Announcement Dialogue: ? *Backpack: What kind of backpack this character spawns with. *Blueprints: Blueprints found in this character's inventory. *Bounty Factions: If this character has a bounty specified, these factions that will arrest it. If one is not specified, the character's bounty will default to a United Cities bounty. *Clothing: What equipment this character spawns with. Negative quantity will count as a chance for nothing in that item's slot. Chance is relative, and per slot. *Crossbows: The crossbows that this character starts with. Crossbows are a flat % chance of spawn, independent of melee weapon chances. If character is selected to spawn with crossbow, it will attempt to move the back weapon of the character (if they had one) to the hip slot, if the hip slot is too small for the weapon or is already full, the back weapon will simply be removed and replaced by the crossbow. *Death Items: Items spawned in the character's inventory on death, such as trophies. If removed from a living character's inventory, they will be instantly killed. *Death Triggers: If the player kills the character, triggers an assault on the player's outpost. *Dialogue: Adds to the dialogue package for when the player talks to this character. *Dialogue Package: Which dialogue package this character uses. *Dialogue Package Player: Dialogue this character uses when player-controlled. *Faction: What faction the character belongs to. This value is useless, as the squad will override it. *Imprisonment Triggers: Triggers a raid on the player's outpost when the player imprisons this character. *Inventory: What items the character spawns with. *Personality: What Personality the character has. *Race: What race this character is of. *Robot Limbs: Specifies robotic limbs that this character spawns with. The first value is for quality level, vanilla values (Shoddy, Standard, etc.) are 5, 20, 40, 60, 80, 95. Though it should accept alternate levels too. A negative quality level will make that entry count as a chance to keep their normal limb. *Schedule: Actions that this character does at specific times during the day. *Shopping: Types of items that this character will buy at a Shop Counter. This runs on item type, not specific items. So if a character has Bread on their list, they can buy all food items, etc. *Starting Health: Character's health on spawn. A value less than -100% the max health for their race on limbs means amputation. *Stats: Base stat package the character spawns with. Can be slightly randomized with the "stats randomize" attribute. *Unique Replacement Spawn: If this character is a unique character who has died or was already spawned, the game will try to spawn another character instead. *Vendors: What kind of vendor this character is. Package determines shopkeeper's inventory. Only works on characters if they have a backpack on, otherwise set the vendor list on the squad. *Weapon Level: When this character spawns, it's weapons will be of this level (manufacturer). The value is the relative chance between the manufacturers. *Weapons: Weapons this character spawns with. If the total chance from all the weapons combined equals less than 100, there is a chance to spawn with no weapon in that slot. If it equals more than 100, it will only count down from the top of the list in the FCS till it hits 100. Then any chance that makes it go over 100 is ignored. (e.g. Five weapons all with a 30 chance, the top three in the list would each have a 30% chance to be selected, the fourth one would only have a 10% chance to be selected, and the fifth would have no chance.) 0 Chance is treated the same as a 100 chance. And a 0 or negative quantity makes that weapon completely ignored in spawning. Category:Modding